It wasn't her fault
by xVampxPupx
Summary: "It's your fault." She didn't mean to do it, honestly. "Why didn't you protect him?" Rated T for angst.. blood.. all that shiiiiiz.
1. Chapter 1

___It's your fault._

She didn't mean to do it, honestly.

_Why didn't you protect him?_

It just happened..

_All because of you.._

It wasn't her fault. They, however, didn't believe her. 'They' as in the people who she thought were her friends, but only deserted her at the end. She saw the stares coming from said people, stares that held hatred.. Disgust.. Quietly she sat at her spot at the World Meeting. Other nations made it obvious in avoiding her, they made it obvious that was being ignored, hated. Why you ask? You may ask her yourself, but I doubt she would have the energy to explain. The words alone would start to eat at her.

It was just a normal day, that day. She woke up without a care in the world. Changing quickly the girl went downstairs to make breakfast, not knowing that it would probably be the last peaceful morning in a long time.

"Good morning Bruder." The girl said with a smile as her brother, not really her brother but caretaker in a way, came downstairs and sat himself at the table.

"Good morning Lili." Vash greeted with a small smile. A plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Did you sleep well?" Lili asked, while settling herself in front of her own plate. Vash hesitated for a while, before answering.

"Just a small problem is all. Country-wise. But its nothing I can't handle." He said before finishing his breakfast and getting up. "I'll be in my study if you need me.." Without another word, the nation left for his room.

The rest of the day went by normally. Lili cleaned the house, tended to the garden, made lunch, and dinner. Just as she went upstairs to fetch her brother, however, she noticed something peculiar. Something on the floor..

_'Don't get close to odd objects okay?' _Her brother's words passed her mind for a second before exiting. The girl made no heed to the warning, and step closer she did. Upon closer inspection, she found out it was one of those smoke bombs. But what was it doing he-

"Lili, NO!" were the last things she heard before everything went black.

The next time the girl awoke, she found it difficult to move. Why? Voices.. she heard voices. But she didn't know who the owners of the voices were. Oh silly her.. her eyes were closed, but somehow, she found them difficult to open. The question sprung up again. Why? She had to know. So slowly, she willed her eyes open, and instantly regretted it. She wasn't in her house, her safe home. Where she was, was the complete opposite. The walls were made of cold cement, with some sort of substance on the walls, she couldn't really tell what it was, her vision was far too obscured and fuzzy. However, it looked similar to..

Lili gasped. It looked similar to..

Blood.

The substance looked like - no, it was blood. Lili's body felt numb for some reason, but she forced herself to look around the room. She at least had to see her surroundings. Willing her body to move, she was at least able to flop herself onto her stomach and lift her head. Another gasp erupted from her. The room, didn't just held blood splattered on the wall. It reminded her of a horrid book she read one time. The room consisted of sharp objects, with the same color splattered on each of them. In one corner there was a metal bed, with some unfamiliar looking machines around it. In another part of the room, held a pit of some sort, which held whatever horrid though seeped into her mind. Other dangerous items laid scattered along the floor of the room. Lili now knew what this room was..

It was a torure room. But.. why..? Why was she here? And what were those voices? And why did one of them sound so familiar? Then it hit her..

Oh no...

* * *

**First chapter up!**

**I was reading something.. and got this idea.. **

**And..this came..**

**I hope it doesn't seem mor- ah whatever..**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews make me happy. x3**

**I do not** own** Hetalia.**

**If I did, these two would have more airtime... and so many other things would happen..**

* * *

Oh no..

It couldn't be.. It wasn't possible. What was he doing here? Through her limited hearing, (the room had a small window), she could vaguely hear.. shouting? Yelling? Something was wrong.. Her brother's voice sounded.. stressed.. worried.. And it wasn't the kind of worried that was heard when Lili accidentally hurt herself, or something along those lines. It sounded.. so serious, desperate even. Like a life or death situation..

Suddenly, the 5 Ws came into her mind.

_Who?_

Who was responsible for this? Who was cruel enough to do this to her? To her brother? There was no one that hated them.. no one that she knew at least. Was there someone that her brother was hiding from?

_What?_

What was going on? Lili was so confused.. Waking up in an unknown place.. And in a scary room like this no doubt. It brought tears to her eyes.

_When?_

When was all of this planned? Deep inside, Lili wondered if this whole thing was planned.. There was no way this could just spontaneously happy..

_Where?_

Where was she? Where was this place? It reeked.. It reeked of mold.. wet earth..

Blood.

It made her eyes water.

_Why? _

Why was she here? Why was he here? Why was this happening?

_How?_

How did all of this happen? She wanted home.. She wanted to go home, with her brother.. and be safe, happy..

She knew it couldn't happen though.. At least not yet.. I mean, how was she supposed to get out of here? The girl closed her eyes.. trying to at least listen to her brother's voice. She knew her brother's voice would at least give her comfort.

"I get it.. I know, so stop reminding me.." Vash seemed to mutter. "I'll talk to you later.." A shuffling noise was heard, and his voice was gone. Lili's breath was caught in her throat. Now she was alone, so terribly alone. Where had her brother gone? She needed him.. She needed his comfort. Did her brother know that she was in here?

"B-brother.." Lili muttered before leaning against the wall. She wasn't injured, but she felt unusually tired..

What was going to happen to her here?

* * *

**So.. I think this is short.. And really bad..**

**I'm sorry.. Please don't kill me..**

**Reviews?**

**Maybe I can have some inspiration if I read some fics..**


End file.
